


Gone from Sight by Setasuzume

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The scenery can still remind him.





	Gone from Sight by Setasuzume

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Gone from Sight by Setasuzume](http://seta-suzume.livejournal.com/231079.html#cutid2)  
**Length** : 0:03:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Gone%20from%20Sight%20by%20Seta-suzume.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
